


Sonnets After Dark

by WindupKuponut



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Flirting, Because ZiFa is feelgood, Being cheesey because why not, F/M, Gen, Past Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart, Past Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Terrible love poetry quotes, This is supposed to be a feelgoodfic, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, Zifa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindupKuponut/pseuds/WindupKuponut
Summary: Tifa has a secret admirer.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. Shall I Compare Thee

Day in and out, for the past couple of weeks, it had been the same. A routine of sorts that one establishes after a near brush with death. Tonight's schedule included sharing a pint with Cloud at Seventh Heaven. Cloud, usually quiet, recounted today's mission as hired mercs and mumbled something about Zack needing to help him convince people to pay up. Zack's mind and attention were elsewhere and not at all focused on his best friend's complaints. 

Seventh Heaven did not look like much from the outside. A wilted down old wooden building that fit right into the genre of the slums. Inside, however, was a different story. 

Patrons lined the tables and bar, emitting the conventional rumble of a crowd chattering with the occasional higher pitched laugh or crash of broken glassware. Inside this dingy wooden building was indeed a heaven-- spelled and read 'haven'. A sanctuary for those who, for better or for worse, wanted the security of feeling at home while drinking their happiness, boredom or sorrow, away. Centerstage and architect of this picture perfect piece was none other than Tifa Lockhart. And that's where all of Zack's attention was fixated: Tifa. 

She was currently listening to Mr. Murdoc's sob story about how these damn kids keep knocking down his mailbox. Sob story, we say, because Zack had seen the man himself back into it with his truck several times and still retain complete oblivion as to who did it. Tifa, however, was patient. Kind in her smile and response, reassuring him that justice for his mailbox will come soon and he needn't fret. Absolute saint.

Zack studied her posture. She had grown to be a beautiful, strong, charming woman. No longer the lost little girl in a cowboy tour guide outfit from Nibelheim. The years had been bittersweet to her. The loss of her home and family that led to her becoming a martial artist and a bar owner. Oh, and a terrorist group affiliate, but that's neither here nor there.

When Zack had woken up a few months ago in a small village's infirmary, he was shocked that death had not claimed him. It was both infuriating and relieving. It took him months to recover but when his strength came back, he found his way back to Midgar. In Midgar, he'd found Aerith. And Aerith, had found Cloud. Zack supposed the inevitability of feelings sprouting between them was predictable. Aerith balanced Cloud out and brought out the light in his heart. Zack, while a little bothered by it, was overall very happy for them. It wasn't the loss of Aerith as a lover, it was moreso the undeniability of how much had changed over the years. He was no longer the teenage boy who (figuratively and literally) fell for her. Too many words were unsaid and it made them into the people they were now: absolute best friends with a past romance. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Zack was suddenly snapped out of his daze when Jessie leaned over both him and Cloud, an elbow on each of their shoulders.

"This is my favorite time of night gentlemen!" she proclaimed. Cloud looked at her like she grew a second head. Zack knew exactly what she meant. It was the time when a little messenger boy delivered a flower and a note to Seventh Heaven's mistress nearly every evening. 

Right on queue, a little boy wearing a patched-up Stamp cap entered into the bar with a rose and a note tied to the flower. Tifa, now used to these ministrations, gladly took the gift from the boy and gave him a couple of gil as she usually did, even though she didn't have to. Saint.

After the boy turned tail, she opened the note and smiled. Her cheeks and ears flowered into a color a shade or two of pink below the color of the rose in her hand. Zack watched carefully and made a note to try and match those colors next time. 

"What does your secret loverboy say this time?!" Jessie called out to Tifa, who looked like she'd forgotten where she was for a twinkling. 

"I hardly think it's any of your business, Jess. Plus, might be a woman for all you know." she retorted.

Zack smirked behind his Junon Ale as he took a sip. 

"Nah, women are more straight forward. Wouldn't hide behind a mask of poetry and flowers" she pronounced the last three words rather theatrically. 

"I bet it's Mr. Murdoc" Cloud piped up. Tifa tsked and walked over to pour Jessie a drink, note and flower in tow. Zack nursed his ale quietly. Jessie then guessed "Ooooh maybe it's our own tall, dark and handsome Zack Fair!" Zack choked a little. Before he could answer, Tifa chimed in "Yeah, right. I doubt he has time for poetry AND a lover in each town." 

Zack snorted and politely responded "are you calling me a dirty manwhore, Ms. Lockhart?" it was Cloud's turn to choke on his drink. Tifa chuckled. Zack put a hand over his heart and feigned innocence "I'm hurt." Actually, it stung just a bit that she gave into the rumors that Zack was some kind of playboy. A flirtatious nature attracted such gossip, he supposed. But, he joked anyway. It somehow made his cover even stronger. It worked. Tifa playfully rolled her eyes and went back to making the drink. 

In the meantime, Jessie took the chance to snag the cardstock paper to read its contents so the other two could hear, much to Tifa's chagrin. She read it out dramatically:

"I do not love you except because I love you;  
I go from loving to not loving you,  
From waiting to not waiting for you  
My heart moves from cold to fire

In this part of the story I am the one who  
Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood."

"Aaaaand no signature! Booo"

The note was handwritten. Blue ink and handwriting that was very much trying its hardest not to be terrible. At least it was legible. 

Tifa grabbed the note back, face now red in embarrassment. "Don't you have something better to do?" then she made what Zack thought was the least threatening huff he had ever heard. He had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't coo. Even Cloud smiled. Tifa turned in her huff and walked back into the kitchen. 

Jessie sighed dreamily "I wish I had a secret admirer!" Cloud snorted "You have an open admirer-" and nodded towards Biggs. 

The two idly chatted while Zack tapped calloused fingertips to the glossy bartop and slid out of his seat. He left gil for their drinks and decided to call it a day. That was almost a close one.

Later that night he drifted off to sleep trying to decide between salmon and crimson roses and between Browning or Burns. Crimson... perhaps as close to her eye color too. 

Would she notice? He needed more than one flower at a time. For that, he had an idea. An idea that needed the help of a certain flower girl.


	2. Love Compared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Tifa feel about all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa's recollection of the day. Enjoy.
> 
> Poem is my ridiculous attempt at translating Nizar Qabani's writing.

"Need anything else before we head out, Teef?" Barrets low baritone called from the swinging doors. Marlene grumbled in her sleep while being carried in Barret's good arm. 

"Should be good to go! Thanks for the help" Tifa smiled while shining the last of the glassware. It was already 2:30 in the morning and the bar was finally closed up. Barret grunted a good night and a reminder for her to make sure she locks up properly before walking out into the night. 

When the doors creaked shut and silence rang true in her bar, she sighed and let the day come to an end. She placed the glass face down on its shelf and expertly threw the rag into the wash pile. Her day hadn't been too straining. Yet, she felt a strange weight at the back of her neck. Tifa rubbed at the strain and hummed, letting her hair cascade to the side.

Cloud seemed better today, at least. Less distant and cold. She smiled to herself. Her heart had swelled with relief and joy when she first saw her childhood friend again. The only and last connection she had to her beloved home. But, since then, it was as though the boy she made vows with under the cover of a starry sky one night, ceased to exist. Instead, this man was almost a stranger. Still, Tifa loved him. She cared and healed and supported as much as she could. He lightened up at her presence and even more at Aerith's. In fact, it was jarring how well Aerith affected him all this time. And vice versa. 

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was the weight on her neck-- knowing that Cloud was going home to Aerith and he would be just fine without Tifa's support. It didn't hurt like she imagined, it disoriented her. Tifa was a woman who took care of those she loved and did it well. Now, Cloud was being taken care of by someone else and she had the glaring choice to focus on herself. Strange. Unprecedented.

Stranger was how Cloud was brought closer to the bright side when Zack came back from the dead. At least, after the initial meeting. The initial meeting went south at first. On sight, Cloud had a meltdown and attacked Zack. Aerith and Tifa had been there. Zack defended but did not retaliate. It took all three holding Cloud down and a lot of patience to get through to him. It wasn't Cloud's fault. And Zack looked to be ready to take a hundred beatings if it meant saving his friend. Eventually, Cloud calmed. And Zack was ecstatic to see him alive and (mostly) well.

That night, after hearing the true events of what transpired after Sephiroth burned down Nibelheim, she'd gotten a moment to speak with the elusive raven-haired SOLDIER alone. It was late summer and cicadas were chirping in the background despite the hustle and bustle of the Sector 7 Slums. Fall was around the corner. Nothing like how beautiful Fall was in her hometown but, that's a grieving process for another night.

"I'm sorry about... what I said that day" she tangled fingers behind her back and rocked on her heels, it made her hair follow like a bell around her figure. Tifa was by no means average looking nor was she oblivious to that fact. Stunning, young, curvaceous and graceful. Despite being oblivious to Zack's staring, she was usually no stranger to how men and women's eyes followed her in every room she walked into. Porcelain skin, silken hair and a gleaming ruby gaze to cherry brown eyes, hypnotic to anyone who came across them.

Said eyes were currently focused on her scuffed shoes. She hadn't looked up at Zack yet. Something about being honest regarding that dreadful night made her shrink and want to run away. 

"What do you mean?" came a gentle voice that dripped with genuine confusion and concern. Why was he being careful?

"When I said I hated you and all of SOLDIER. I mean, I still hate SOLDIER and ShinRa but... not..."

"Not me." the voice now sounded amused "Too handsome, I know. I couldn't hate me either."

Tifa frowned in irritation at the silly retort. Here she was trying to be heartfelt and this man was ridiculing her. She looked up to tell him off but had to pause in her tracks. 

Was he always this striking? The cocky smirk on a busted lip. The air of confidence. Wind-tussled spikes that reflected his carefree attitude. Above all, eyes that glimmered with the familiar cerulean of mako but also a sliver of an amethyst halo around the iris. Did he know that his eyes did that? Tempted to ask, she shook her head and broke the intensity of their staring match instead.

"Anyway, before I change my mind on the not hating you part--" to which she was rewarded with a laugh "-- thank you for being there for Cloud." with that, she looked up and flashed him a sweet smile. 

Zack's expression changed from playful to serious upon seeing her smile. Had she offended him somehow? It bothered her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing-- just. Damn." he whispered that last word like an intimate word between long lost lovers. Those impossibly blue eyes never stopped taking her features in. They both stood there locked in silence.

Shit. Too intense. She looked away, feeling heat rise up her cheeks. 

The conversation was thankfully interrupted by Barret coming up to call them back in. As soon as Barret was close by, Zack's expression changed back immedietly to that arrogant smile. Baffling, really. Like the man had masks he switched between. 

That was the end of their little chat. Tifa admitted her interest had piqued regarding Zack afterwards. They were both very dedicated to Cloud's wellbeing, which meant they spent more time together than not. It also often meant playful banter and jokes. Zack, being Zack, was very flirtatious. Flirtatious, in the manner that drove her insane. He usually had a loud and personable presence at the bar. Which meant more to clean up after. It also meant more patrons. Specifically, patrons of the female variety. The eyelash-fluttering, hair-flipping, cleavage-showing, giggling-at-his-stupid-unfunny-puns variety. It enraged her that the flirting was nonstop and made for more work but at the same time, it meant more gil. She took the double edged sword with as much grace as she could spare. More like, Zack was too stubborn to not come back to the bar despite many a threat by Barret and by Tifa herself.

Thinking back to his dumb smirk from earlier with the note and Jessie made her even more irritater for some reason. What was it about this man that hit all of her buttons wrong? Rather, just right? Was it because he also flirted with her the the same as the other air-headed patrons? Why did that matter anyway?

Tifa reached down into her pocket and felt the corners of the note from her mysterious charmer. Always so dramatic, the men in her life. She sighed and took the rose in her other hand and locked the bar up.

When home, she turned the lights on, put her keys away and put the rose in the vase full of 11 other flowers. A daisy, a peony, an iris... It was starting to look like a bouquet. She picked up the pile of previous notes and thumbed through them. Singled out the very first one and skimmed over it once more-

'I am nothing like your other lovers, my dear  
Should another give you a Cloud  
I shall give you rain  
Should he give you a lantern in the dark,   
I will give you the moon at night  
Should he extend a branch,   
I extend entire trees 

And should he give you the ship, my dear  
I will give you the journey.'

What a mess. What a beautiful, hopelessly romantic mess. She always wondered, though, why capitalize Cloud? Whoever this was, were they alluding to her feelings for her childhood friend? Or was it a typo? No, this person was too methodical to have made a careless mistake like that. 

Her mind raced from one thought to another even when her head rested on soft, lavender scented pillow. She shouldn't focus on Cloud. He is happy. Satisfied. For some reason, Zack's carefree smile flashed behind her eyes with a strange pang in her chest and she did her best not to think much of it. 

Come on, Tifa. He's clearly a womanizer. And you're clearly just friends of friends. Forget it. 

Instead, she drifted off while trying to decipher the identity of her secret admirer. Perhaps fairy tales should remain a mystery. Things that seemed too good to be true should stay just that, an enigma. Not sullied and beaten by reality.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud have a mission and it dosen't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay got carried away with this. Mentions of blood and sex jokes below as well as colorful language. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

The next day bore sunrise (or, at least, a good simulation of it) in the slums. Morning started with Zack pounding on Cloud's door to wake him up. Cloud, after much coaxing and promise of caffeine, was dragged out of bed at the unholy hour of 6 am. Together, a mercenary duo, embarked on an early mission: pest extermination at an abandoned warehouse. Wymer mentioned these pests to be cerulean drakes which, Zack didn't think much of. In his mind, it should be an easy in and out, back in time for lunch. Before entrusting this mission to them, Wymer mentioned that these specitic drakes only came up in the mornings to hunt for some reason. Both Zack and Cloud brushed it off as a coincidence or certain abundance of prey but dragged themselves out of bed early to make sure they were able to track them down.

The walk there was short and sweet. They quipped and bantered along the way. It felt surreal to Zack that they were together again. He was very proud of Cloud for having come this far. In fact, he'd told his friend to keep the Buster, even though Cloud offered to brandish it. Zack insisted that it was better to move on and that it found a home in good hands. Biggs was kind enough to hook Zack up with a new broadsword. Didn't quite offer the same comfortable weight as the Buster, but, in due time, he would get used to it. 

Upon arriving to their destination, Zack immedietly noted two things; one, no drakes were in sight. Two, a familiar sharp stench assaulted his enhanced senses the further they went into the warehouse. The smell was that of mako. Cloud agreed that this was strange since no mako was around. Cloud walked on ahead. It was darker above the warehouse. Also strange. Was a light off?

With a hand rubbing the back of his neck in thought, Zack spoke up "Yo, Strife"

Cloud was down by the other end of the warehouse but his voice echoed in response. Zack continued "the mako pipes that go up to fuel the plate lights, do they happen to pass through here?"

Cloud kicked a pebble by his shoe as he fought to remember the layout"I think so. There should be one going up to the lights right above us."

Cloud kicked another pebble. It hit the tin wall of the warehouse with a bang. 

"So... if the lights above here are out. Then where is the mako going?"

Cloud shrugged and kicked his third pebble. It smacked the wall with another bang. A second later, a much louder bang came from the other side of the tin wall in response. 

The two looked at each other and Zack's hand was already at the hilt of his sword. Cloud was just about to reach for the Buster when a roaring blast threw him back against the opposite wall. 

"Cloud!" Zack was running but Cloud was already back on his feet by the time Zack had made it to his side. Together, they stood and beheld what, in theory, used to be a cerulean drake. 

This monster stood about ten times the size of a regular drake, fanning wings that were lined with a familiar eerie green glow. This thing had been feasting on mako this entire time. Specifically, in the mornings when the mako is first sent to light the sector.

The enhanced drake roared, spittle of of mako flying off pointed fangs. 

"Shit." Zack hissed. This was an unfamiliar enemy. An enhanced, unfamiliar enemy. Together, they should be able to take it down but where to start? 

Cloud immedietly cast Aero but it was useless. They had to do this the old fashioned way and cut its head off. 

Minutes into the fight, they seemed to be winning. They'd worn it down enough to where it was violently snapping and heaving toxic breaths at them. In an attempt to give Cloud the upper hand, Zack distracted the monster with a burst of firaga. It roared once more, causing smoke and debris to momentarily blind Zack. Before the snap of its mouth could take a chunk out of him, Zack caught the top and bottom jaws, holding them open and keeping the damn thing in place. He was running out of time.

"Cloud, now!"

"On it!" with Buster sword charged, Cloud let out a shout as he cut the monster's neck clean through. Its lifeless head then rolled out on the ground and Zack fell to his knees with groan of pain. 

Cloud jumped off and ran to Zacks aid. Zack was holding his right arm tight and reciting a flurry of colorful curse words. His arm was turning purple. Poison. Great. A fang must have pierced his skin and broken off. Cloud stopped Zack from further messing with the wound. 

"Take it out" Zack hissed, pointing to the broken piece of fang lodged firmly in his arm. Cloud refused and instead went to his friends side, starting to drag them both back to 7th Heaven. The drake had managed to destroy much of their uniforms and any medical kits they had save for a single hi-potion. 

"You need an antidote but if I take the tooth out now, you'll be spraying blood everywhere. It needs to be cut out and sterilized." Cloud added coolly, making Zack drink the hi-potion and ignoring any arguments about it being 'just a scratch'.

○●○●○●○●○

Back at the bar, Tifa had been enjoying a productive day. Filters for Marle, and two shop owners were successfully changed. The grateful customers paid on time for once, too. Right now, she was getting ready for the bar to open later, grabbing bottles from the cellar to restock the shelves. It was already close to 11 am. 

On her way up to put half a box of Mideel moonshine away, slam of the doors almost caused her to drop the box in a startle. It was Cloud and on his arm, Zack. Both looked disheveled and bloody, clothes torn with clear claw marks. 

Tifa was already on the move, instinct taking over. Cloud didn't need to say anything but busied himself by placing Zack on one of the tables. When she came to the table with a medical kit and a bottle of Everclear, Tifa stopped. The bruise in Zack's arm had fractaled, indicating that the poison had proliferated to his shoulder. 

"Take his pauldron and shirt off--" she instructed, Cloud did so, tearing the fabric to show that the poison was at the right side of his chest. Zack groaned, looking feverish and pale. 

"Any excuse to get me shirtless, huh" he coughed, back arching with the intensity of it. Tifa rolled her eyes. How was this guy half-dead and still making jokes? The next words from him were "nauseous, now--" and Cloud was already there with a trash can. Up came the hi-potion that he'd drank earlier. It clearly didn't work.

While Cloud held Zack's twitching arm down, Tifa masterfully took the fang out with a pair of steel tongs after sterilizing the wound with alcohol. Zack nearly screamed in agony. Impressive, she thought, most people would have passed out.

"The poison needs to come out, one antidote won't be enough." and there was no time to get across town to grab one. Instead, her survival training kicked in. Tifa pushed her hair to the side, grabbed his arm and clamped lips down on it. A second later, she let go and spat out a mouthful of the poison into a rag. 

When she looked up, two pairs of mako blue eyes were wide and glued straight on her. Cloud seemed shocked while Zack, to no surprise of hers, was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin she had ever seen. Ignoring them, two more mouthfuls of the venom were taken out before she exclaimed with bloodstained lips that she was satisfied and poured the antidote over. 

Zack's head fell back, his body in immediate relief from the pain. Cloud seemed to relax at that point too. Silence was brief. 

"Goddamn, that was sexy" Zack breathed out. Cloud looked back at him with an expression that clearly showed how done he was with the situation. 

"What?" Zack looked up at Cloud "You can't have both of 'em, Strife" 

Cloud snorted and shook his head. "You can't have any of them if you're dead, Fair" he retorted and started walking out "I'll go get the baby a change of clothes."

Zack blew him a kiss and called out "my hero!" Cloud flipped him off and was out the door. Zack smiled then looked over to his true heroine. Tifa looked focused, wrapping gauze over the wound as she finished patching him up. She was also biting her lip, he noted. Was that a smile she was hiding? 

"Ya know, I've had dreams where I watched you suck on me but it's not usually my arm" came the snarky remark. "But that was still remarkably better than a dream"

Tifa looked highly amused. "Delirious as well, are we?"

Zack laughed, shook his head, half-lidded eyes resting back on that stunning face of hers "catch me in any stage of sanity, Lockhart, and I'd still rather watch you suck on my arm than have any other sex dream again"

Tifa felt heat rise into her neck and her skin flush. Her stomach did a flip she didn't like but regardless of the blush, she kept her cool. Zack still caught the blush and the corner of his lip twitched upwards. What a bastard. 

Tifa let her bangs hide some of her face and looked away "Well, that's a shame, Zack" she started walking back to the kitchen to get some water for him. 

"And what shame is that, Tifa?" He rasped, turning awkwardly to face her. She paused and looked up confidently, flashing him a dazzling smile of her own.

"Beyond your dreams, you would never find out if I swallow" and with that, Tifa left the room. 

She heard the sound of choking and laughter then happily strode to fill up a pitcher of ice water. 

Zack, in the other room, nearly fell over his table. There was no way he wasn't chasing that girl to the end of the world and back. Tifa matched wit, strength, intelligence and left him just a little fightened at the end of the day. The perfect woman. There was no doubt in his mind now.

She wouldn't get her poem and flower that night. But that only added to implement his plans faster. 

Gaia, it couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was more than beer brewing at 7th Heaven that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Managed to slice my left thumb open and wasnt able to type all week :(  
> But it's all good now and I'm hoping to get the fifth chapter out sooner than later!!

The next few hours were spent with Zack mostly unconscious. While he insisted that he was fine enough to return home, both Cloud and Tifa did not want him alone in case there was still poison in his system. So, currently, he lay asleep in a hammock strewn between two of the foundation poles in 7th Heaven cellar. Footsteps above woke him up. He felt groggy and sore, particularly his arm. Upon opening his eyes, he came face to face with what he could only presume was a _spider_ hanging above him.

The creature stared at him curiously. At one point in time, Zack was sure he would have screamed like a little girl. Something about almost dying made him feel numb to his phobia. "For once, your freaky eyes don't have any power over--"

The spider wiggled its front legs as if to descend and Zack yelped, flipped in the hammock, then fell flat on his face in his panic. He lay there for a few seconds, wondering where it all went wrong.

"O for one, 8-legs" he groaned weakly, pushed himself up and decided it was time to head upstairs. The grumble in his stomach another indication he should join the land of the living. He dusted off the white tank top Cloud had acquired for him earlier and tried to ruffle the spikes on his head back to life. It wasn't much use as they decided to fall defeated by gravity tonight.

At the top of the stairs, he stopped to look around at the hustle and bustle of a late evening at the bar. He wasn't noticed yet so he relished that moment of being a fly on the wall for once.

"Order up!" Tifa came out of the kitchen, a stained apron on her waist while balancing five different platters effortlessly on her arms. She served her loyal customers with cold drink, warm food and good chatter. Everyone looked happy to be here, thankful that this hole in the wall existed for some peace. Even Cloud looked comfortable, a small smile on his lips while he listened to Wedge go on about his newest cat.

As if feeling his gaze on her, Tifa turned to look in his direction. A corner of Zack's mouth lifted and he held his injured hand up in small greeting. He mouthed a "hi". Tifa, being either polite or gracious he figured, smiled back, tilted her head, and mouthed a "hey". A look that melted his heart. What a beauty, he thought. For a fleeting moment, they stood there holding eye contact. Both were relaxed, at home. Zack wondered what went through her mind. Tifa was not a woman who wore her emotions on her sleeve often. Quite the opposite of him. Perhaps that's what made her an enigma.

He was just about to walk over when he was stopped by Jessie and three other girls in tow. The eye contact was cut abruptly as Jessie tugged on his good arm. "Zack! You're not busy are you? Good, you're not." Followed by giggling from her friends. "Some of the other girls in my troupe have been dying to meet a SOLDIER. Well, and since you're free and single, I figured perfect opportunity!" One day, Zack will get whiplash from Jessie. That day might be today, actually. He was polite in his response and nodded greeting to the three girls. Two brunettes and a blonde. All very pretty and clearly dolled up for a night out. But, Zack had another girl on his mind and, when he looked up to her again, she was busy with a customer. This customer, he noticed, was a little different. He knew this by the serious yet skeptical expression on her face. A bad taste brewed in the back of his mouth and he struggled to keep a friendly smile on as Jessie and her friends talked on, he was not paying the least bit of attention.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Tifa wiped sweat from her forehead, lifting her hair to tie up in a high ponytail when Zack had walked up. Couldn't help the slight hitch in her breath when she felt his eyes on her. Always intense, that man. With gaze, with attitude, with life. It was attractive in its own right to be around someone who enjoyed being alive so much. Her smile was soft as she remembered their earlier flirtation. It certainly was fun to tease him back. But there was something else behind it all, she thought, as she looked into those electric blue eyes of his. Something she wasn't comfortable putting her finger on quite yet.

However, when their staring match was interrupted by giggling girls, she most definitely squashed that feeling down. Maybe the heat from the kitchen was messing with her head but she felt sheepish at the familiar sight of Zack surrounded by girls. Same old, same old. Zack was still a ladies man. What made her think that would ever change? She tugged a stray lock of hair behind her ear and returned to her work, hoping for less distractions that involved handsome SOLDIERs with flirtatious smile. Instead, her disruption came in a different form this time.

"Ms. Lockhart, sorry to interrupt"

Tifa looked up, maroon hues taking in the man before her. About six feet, medium build, copper tinged cropped hair and friendly hazel eyes. Too friendly, she thought, but answered back nicely regardless. A customer was a customer. She'd had her fair share of creeps, drunkards and downright weirdos at 7th Heaven. Her poker face was immaculate at this point.

"Yes, can I help you sir?" came her curt response in sweet alto.

"Josh" he corrected, giving her a toothy grin.

"Josh" she repeated "What can I get for you?"

"Actually, about that, I was hoping we could talk in private?"

Tifa blinked. "I'm in the middle of my shift, I can't exactly--"

"I guess we can talk here then." he interrupted.

Tifa pursed her lips. He was already losing points by not letting her finish. She crossed her arms.

"Talk about what?"

The man, Josh, leaned over the bar, getting uncomfortably close. Tifa was still stoic and polite. A smile on her face.

"Oh, you seem a little surprised" she wasn't. "I just didn't want to wait any longer. I had to tell you."

Tifa raised both eyebrows as if motioning for him to continue.

"I'm the one who has been sending you those flowers. And letters."

Now, she was surprised. Once more, she blinked. Unable to form the proper words.

"You?" she guffawed. This seemed to please Josh but she continued "The poetry and roses and..." this was very strange. The person who wrote her those notes seemed to be very familiar with her. As if it's someone she already knew. This man? A complete stranger.

He nodded, smiling victoriously.

"I--" she paused, bit her lip. "Excuse me for a minute." She turned tail and went over to where Cloud and Wedge were sitting. What she hadn't noticed at first was that both Zack and Jessie had joined them. The other three girls were nowhere in sight.

Cloud looked up first and frowned. When she was close enough, he asked "what's wrong?" Tifa suddenly found the scratches in the bar's polished surface very interesting and did not look up. Had she looked up, she would have seen Zack already eyeing Josh suspiciously. Her body language radiated tension. "

Uhm" she paused, her friends were listening now. Zack took a sip of his beer. "That guy over there is saying he's the one that's been sending me all the notes and gifts"

Jessie was first to exclaim loudly and it barely covered the fact that Zack choked on his beer. For the most part, however, Tifa didn't notice the rage that flashed in his eyes. Probably a good thing.

Jessie piped up, keeping her voice low "I think I've seen that guy before... part of the main AVALANCHE group up north. But I don't think he's the poetry type. He was getting cozy with an AVALANCHE girl when I saw him back then too. Seemed like a player to me."

"Maybe" Wedge added "but it doesn't make sense that he just reveal himself out of the blue like that. I don't buy it either" Tifa looked to Cloud, who looked pensive, then shrugged. She looked at Zack, who was staring off and had torn the label off his beer and was slowly shredding it. He was very much not acting like himself so she didn't prod.

She pulled her shoulders up in a shrug "I guess there's no harm in going with it though?"

Zack gripped his bottle very tightly, the top of his ears were starting to flush red. Tifa gave him a look but turned to go back to her so-called secret admirer. She had an idea to test.

Josh looked up and smiled when she returned, Tifa's demeanor was friendly.

"So, Josh, you were also the one who paid little Tommy to deliver these presents too?"

"Yep. Every time."

"Funny. Because the little boy who delivered them? His name is Salem."

This stumped Josh. Made pink rise to his cheeks in a flush. Tifa's turn to look victorious.

"You know, Josh, if that's your real name, if you had been truthful from the start and just asked me out, I might have said yes. But with all the lying? I don't think so." the man looked like a 5 year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Tifa was already over it so she started to go about her nightly duties "You have a good nigh--"

"Listen here-"

Josh then made the mistake of reaching out to grab her. She stiffened, immedietly facing him again and pondering whether to bash his teeth or nose in first. But again, Tifa was level-headed, did not attack for they were still among customers and it would be bad for business if the barmaid was now rumored to randomly start attacking any suitors.

From the corner, she heard the legs of a bar stool screech against the floor harshly. However, Josh's hand was still tight on her arm, might bruise later. Her patience was growing thin but the assailant continued

"you think your bitchy attitude is attractive? I've had women--" the next thing Tifa knew, her arm was free and the front doors of her bar were swinging.

Faintly, she heard Cloud's voice call "Zack, wait!" but it seemed to have been too late.

Tifa ran outside and was surprised to see that it was, indeed, Zack who had dragged Josh from his seat and thrown him outside.

Currently, the typically cheerful SOLDIER's attitude held none of it's usual sweetness. The Zack she saw every day was not here. This Zack looked angry and every bit as dangerous as the first class SOLDIER he was. He spoke very calmly and clearly, with a smile on his face. It was unnerving.

"What's your name, dickhead?"

"Who the fuck--"

"Dickhead it is." he chorused along, interrupting.

Cloud, Jessie, Wedge and even Barret were now standing outside with Tifa. Great, she thought. A show and no one was inside to serve dinner. She started to protest but Zack kept going.

"So, Dickhead, ever tore petals off a flower thinking, she loves me, she loves me not?" he asked, singsonging and stepping closer to Josh, who, albeit foolishly, held his ground.

Josh snorted "are you drunk buddy?"

"-because that's how easy it would be for me" Zack added, voice low and menacing "to tear your limbs out of their sockets one by miserable fucking one if you touch her again."

Tifa stared. She'd never felt this aura from Zack before. Judging by the wide eyes around her, save for Cloud's, the rest hadn't either. Cloud simply looked alert, unsure whether to fear for his friends or this strangers safety. She didn't need anyone to defend her. It would have been greatly annoying if it wasn't terrifying first. The way Zack was talking made her believe every word of his. Predator, is what came to mind.

Josh's eyes looked doubtful then went from Zack, to Tifa. He spat to the side.

"Whatever, this bitch isn't even worth it."

"Wrong answer" came Zack's retort, as quickly as his fist, knocking the man out with one swift hit.

Tifa gasped and ran out, standing in Zack's way. Josh was unconscious on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she almost screamed "you can't just hit my customers!"

Zack's eyes focused on her now, stormy seas of mako that would have sent shivers down a normal person's spine. But Tifa wasn't just your average person. While this happened, Cloud had rolled his eyes and sighed, going over to get Josh up and drag him over to the nearest infirmary. Jessie and Wedge went with, wanting to help him out. Jessie paused to throw Zack a thumbs up behind Tifa's back before she took off behind the other two. Barret huffed once and knowing better than to stay for _this_ fight, headed back into the bar.

"Your _customer_ -" he said the last word mockingly "-was very much not being a gentleman. I'm sure your real secret admirer would have at least had _tact_."

"My bar, my rules. I decide who gets to stay and who goes. Not you or anyone else! I had a handle on it, I'm not one of the airheads you like hang around. Or is it just you that is allowed any _attention_ like that huh, Mr. Fair?"

Zack blinked, Tifa continued.

"That's right. You get to sleep with anyone stupid enough to fawn like a schoolgirl over you but the minute someone else gets that kind of attention, you're up and at em! You had no right to interfere and you know it. My secret admirer is also not your business. Clearly he is far more tactful than either of you. Bet you might have punched him too, who knows."

Zack snorted, then chuckled darkly, all humor missing from that gesture "First you yell at me for getting a guy out of your face and now you're judging me? I thought you, of all people, would know better."

"What are you talking about?" Tifa looked genuinely confused.

Zack raised his arms in surrender and shook his head. "You think I just hang out and fuck anyone willing, don't you? Zack 'Womanizer' Fair, right?" his voice was a low, almost pained.

Tifa straightened, unsure that was her meaning. The way Zack phrased it sounded hurtful. Had she... ?

"Zack, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's fine" then his cheery demeanor was back. Like magic. It was incredible. "You're right, it was none of my business. I'm sorry."

Tifa looked befuddled. What was happening? He changed his attitude and the subject so quickly. "That's not-"

"Have a good night, Tifa." he resigned, then walked past her, heading off to gods knew where.

She stood there, still trying to absorb the situation as she watched his back disappear. She pushed her bangs back in frustration. A guilty feeling tugged at her stomach. Why did she even bring up his behavior? So what if he fucked every girl he knew, what was it to her? And why was he so pained? Ugh.

No, she wouldn't let these thoughts win. He had no right to punch that guy. Who did he think he was? She huffed again and went inside, wanting to deal with absolutely anything besides this situation and the feeling in her gut.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Later that night, Tifa took her time closing up the bar. By the time she was home and showered, as exhausted as she was, sleep was fleeting.

 _He didn't even call me Lockhart_ she thought, _he called me Tifa. I don't remember him ever calling me that. It sounded so serious. So unlike him_.

She closed her eyes, replaying the nights events. All her mind could focus on was the hurt look Zack gave her. Big eyes like a kicked puppy.

_I hate his stupid eyes. His stupid face. Stupid smile, stupid flirting, stupid everything!_

Her last thoughts before drifting off were possibly of apologising to him the next day. After stomping on his toes, of course. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUFU WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? 
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and kudos! Please continue to let me know what you think as this is my first attempt at posting a complete fic! I love hearing what you guys think!
> 
> Be good to each other ^_^


	5. The Home-Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation. Or something. Tifa's POV mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. This will have to be six chapters as I realized how long this one was getting. Thank you for being patient as I update! I hope you're all safe and healthy, lovely readers. Please enjoy this chapter update! I will be back with chapter 6 faster than you can say supercalafrejideseexpealidocious!!
> 
> Poem used below is by Ruby Archer, by the way! Good stuff to read on a rainy day with some hot chocolate ♡

Life went on during the following week at 7th Heaven. Tifa continued with her daily routines. Serving patrons, cleaning, chatting, training... Things were back to normal as they should be. Except for one thing: Zack never came back to the bar. 

On the fifth night of Zack's no-show, Cloud brought Aerith along. Aerith used to visit more often but had been busy growing a medicinal garden for the doctors lately. She was becoming quite the expert herself. While going on to Tifa and Cloud about the benefits of St. John's Wort, Tifa found herself zoning out at the entrance again. The chatter of the bar had become backdrop as she stared at the swinging doors of her bar with a worried expression on her face. Truthfully, she had considered calling or texting Zack to apologize for her outburst. Everytime she came close to acting, she remembered his shit-eating grin and stopped herself. He really had no right to start a fight in her bar--

"He isn't coming. Busy." Cloud's baritone snapped her out of her daze. 

Tifa blinked and spared him a look before wiping the counter by them with newfound interest. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" she responded casually.

Cloud shared a look with Aerith then shrugged. A moment of awkward silence passed. Tifa sighed. 

"Was it that obvious?" she finally breathed.

Aerith chuckled "you looked about ready to stab the next person to walk in the door." 

Cloud smiled behind his pint, hid it well. 

"Maybe I was too hard on him?" Tifa looked between her best friends. Aerith was sympathetic. Cloud snorted. 

"Should have punched him" came Cloud's chaotic response. Aerith elbowed him. Tifa stared. 

"Kidding!" he pleaded and the bar's chatter drowned things out again between them.

"He really isn't as bad as you think" Cloud spoke up again "I mean, with girls and stuff" he clarified. 

Tifa stiffened. 

"Why would I care about that?" to which, both Aerith and Cloud stared at her with quirked eyebrows. Tifa pursed her lips. 

Aerith continued "dating Zack was always rough, you know" 

Tifa opened her mouth to protest but Aerith held a hand out to let her finish. 

"He was always gone to one town or another. I asked Tseng once what his reputation at Shinra was and he told me how friendly and flirty Zack can get. I always thought he was talking to other people when I wasn't there." 

A flash of anger for her friends feelings shone through Tifa's eyes. 

"However" Aerith continued, acknowledging Tifa's protective response with a nod and a smile "I was wrong. Tseng had described Zack as flirtatious but never promiscuous. Even Reno vouched for him." 

Aerith looked to Cloud and he had a strange expression. She nudged him to talk. He sighed but acquiesced. 

"I wasn't very awake for when he broke us out of the manor but during that year and a half, from what I remember, Zack never second guessed his feelings or his purpose. He'd talk to me a lot. About Aerith. About coming back to Midgar and becoming mercenaries. Never dumped me somewhere or even considered it. He could have. It would have been easier for him" a pause as this grim topic settled on each of them "but that's his fault, loyal to the bone. Willing to, albeit stupidly, die for it." 

Tifa chewed on her bottom lip "I don't get it. Shinra was hot on your tails. He could have hid. Why go through all that suffering for an unreasonably small chance at happiness?"

Cloud shrugged. It was Aerith who responded. 

"Because although Zack Fair can be fleeting and sometimes stubborn as a brooding chocobo hen, he always does what he believes is right. He puts his faith in his friends for the rest."

Zack's words from the other night drifted in her head suddenly:

_I thought you, of all people, would know better_

It made sense now. Zack had trusted Tifa to distinguish rumor from fact and she was not able to. She felt sheepish.

"That and he has a nice bubble butt!" Aerith chimed in, giggling. Cloud rolled his eyes but Aerith turned on him, teasing how it was Cloud who discussed Zack's butt in detail to her once while drunk.

Tifa paused to consider this information, ignoring her friends playful bickering. She decided that while Zack should NOT have punched a patron, his heart was in the right place. Least she could do was tell him that and apologize for hurting his feelings, right? She just hoped she wouldn't regret it afterwards.

  * ●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•



  
  
  


The next day, Zack still didn't come to the bar. No surprises there. So, Tifa decided to take half a shift off and go see him. Barret agreed to cover, thinking the girl was finally taking a break for herself. Boy, was he wrong. 

After handing keys and instructions over, she rushed home to change out of her work clothes first. As she went to unlock her apartment door, she found a note taped to it. Tifa snagged it then went inside. 

She changed into an oversized fluffy sweater and tights tucked into boots then went back to look at the note while she pulled her hair up into a high pony. It was familiar cardstock and opened to read: 

A porch, a hall, a stairway,

Significant may be;

I'm thinking what a Rubicon

Your evening door, for me.

On one side yearning, waiting,

A thousand vague alarms,

Tormenting worries men know;—

The other side,—your arms.

Same handwriting that was trying so hard not to be terrible. Or at least, trying to be legible. It seems her secret admirer had not relented. It made her anxious, to be frank. Especially after that Josh person pretended to be the admirer. Maybe someone was messing with her. She read the poem again. 

" _A thousand vague alarms, tormenting worries men know_ " she read out loud, could they mean the fake admirer? Why is this person so worried to meet her? At least they are hinting about being a man now. Tifa put the note on her counter and left, deciding to postpone this headache for another day considering she had a more pressing headache to fret over.

Ten minutes later she was standing on the porch in front of Zack's door. To her left, a smaller old woman with silver hair pulled into two braids on the side of her weathered face, sat in a creaky old rocking chair. Tifa nodded greeting politely to the woman then knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

Upon inspecting a window, she saw that lights were turned off. Zack was not home. Just her luck. She looked over to the frail woman and decided to ask. Perhaps, being his neighbor, she knew when he left. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a man who lives here. Zack. Do you know him?"

The woman smiled and nodded. Tifa went on. 

"Do you know where he went?"

Another silent nod. Tifa paused, hoping the woman would elaborate but she simply kept looking at her with crows feet around her eyes and a gentle smile.

"Uhm... do you know when he left or when he is coming back?" 

Yet another nod. No response otherwise. Tifa frowned. Was this woman even understanding her? 

"She doesn't talk" answered a masculine voice. Tifa nearly jumped, not having heard anyone come up the stairs behind her. It was Zack, looking none the worse for wear out of uniform. He wore jeans, a white t shirt, a cool smile on his face and was carrying two paper bags full of grocerries in his arms. 

Tifa stuttered "Zack, I--" 

"-- well, doesn't talk. Still a chatter box." He continued, the woman gave him a look then a grin, then waved him over. Zack stepped around Tifa and handed the woman one of the bags.

"I couldn't find the confectioners sugar but I think we can just use the regular kind" the lady made a pouting face as a response as she took the bag he offered "okay fine, fine, you drive a hard bargain, I can grind the sugar." 

Another pout "the cookies come out grainy if we don't, I know" a nod "what about molasses?" shake of her head then she held up four fingers "four ingredients but a secret fifth won't hurt anybody ya know!" she shook her head and patted his scarred cheek, then looked over at Tifa. Zack followed her gaze. Tifa stood there dumbfounded, politely waiting for this strange exchange to be over.

"Gretta, I'm gonna talk to my friend here for a while then I'll be back to help, okay? Don't eat all the chocolate chips. I know you cheat when I'm not looking"

She huffed then her smile changed tone (if smiles had tones, that is) and she nodded, took her bag and went inside. 

Zack walked back over to Tifa and fished his keys out "I also add some vanilla when she isn't looking" he whispered guiltily and unlocked the door "want a beer?"

Tifa hesitated, still unsure what to make of the situation but finally nodded and followed him in.

Zack's fingers found the light switch and turned it on, revealing a small but clearly lived-in apartment. Perhaps he would have cleaned up a bit had he known she was coming. The hallway led to a kitchen where miscellaneous ingredients sat scattered all over the counter. Flour, eggs, butter.. No dishes piling up so there is a bonus but the many unwashed coffee mugs did not help. Caffeine addict, she noted unsurprisingly. 

The kitchen opened up to a quaint living space and then a bedroom to the side. Bedroom door was open, revealing an unmade bed and clothes that had been unceremoniously thrown into a hamper. The centerpiece of the living room was his new sword, leaning carefully against the far arm of a sofa. It looked out of place but sharp and oiled. Tifa stood awkwardly in front of the door, hands behind her back as she studied the area. 

Zack noticed this and reached for the fridge after setting down the rest of the grocerries. 

"What, did you expect whips and chains or something?" He teased. A hiss of air resounded as two bottles of Junon Ale opened and Zack handed one to Tifa. The corner of her lip quirked but she took the drink. 

"I'm sure I'll stumble on someone's bra at some point" she retorted.

"Nah, all the magic happens in the bedroom. It's where I keep my crane operated sex swing."

Tifa snorted at the visual. 

"And where do you keep the crane?" 

"Gretta's" he was quick to answer "Don't be fooled by her appearance, she's my pimp." 

Tifa openly laughed this time. Got a smile from Zack in return but did not miss the fleeting flash of sorrow in his eye. It tugged at her stomach. She straightened and stepped closer, setting her drink on the counter.

"Listen, Zack..."

His PHS rang at that point, startling both of them. He mouthed a sorry at her and picked up. Tifa thumbed at the label of her beer but waited patiently. 

"Yeah. Sure. What time? Okay. Let me write that down..." he fumbled with a small magnetic notepad and pen that were hanging crooked on the freezer door. 

Then, Tifa noticed, Zack paused, an unreadable expression on his face. He gave Tifa a glance then switched the pen to his left hand and wrote down the details. 

_ What was that about? Such a strange man. _

Zack hung up, apologized again. 

"Sorry... gig came up I guess."

"It's alright. I didn't know you were left handed" she commented, looking at the scribble on the notepad with a frown. The handwriting was absolutely illegible.

"I'm not" he responded, to which she stared at him in confusion and waited for an explanation. None came. 

"Ooookay" she shook her head, whiplashed by this boy "anyway, I wanted to apologize for the other night"

"Apologize for what?" Zack looked incredibly relieved at the change of subject and took a long swig of his beer. 

"Well, yelling, saying all those things about you..." she admitted.

Zack shrugged "I don't even remember what you said, don't worry about it" offered a smile. 

"You're... not angry? Then why haven't you been at the bar?" 

"Aw, you missed me?"

She glared. He sighed. 

"Honestly?" 

She nodded "that's all I want." 

Zack huffed a chuckle into his drink like the amber bottle knew some secret inside joke Tifa did not. 

"I don't think I could be there and not do it again if some creep touched you."

This seemed to irritate Tifa. Would it kill him to exercise a modicum of self-restraint?

"I'm not some helpless child. I ran this bar long before you came along. I can handle myself."

Zack wasn't angered or phased "I know."

Silence as he looked at her, seeming to urge her to continue. Tifa sighed. 

"Why then?" she finally asked. 

A smile returned to his face and he set his drink down, approached her. 

"I don't think you understand how much you mean to me, Tifa. I can't just sit by and watch you get hurt" then, boldly, he reached to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear "especially when you've been through so much pain already." 

It was such a soft gesture. The height difference of nearly a foot left her staring up at him in bewilderment. 

"I..." she stuttered. 

Zack's hand lingered by her, a thumb softly smoothing over her cheek. A smile on his face and honesty in those impossibly blue eyes. Tifa wasn't sure what to make of this. Was it guilt about their past that made him confess? There was no other reason for this. 

By the time she reached a conclusion and snapped out of it, a pair of lips had closed over her own. 

And thoughts of guilt, flickering memories of fire and pain, all dispersed into the vast warm feeling of the kiss. Maroon eyes shut, leaned in after a split second of apprehension. She kissed him back. Unfathomable reason why, really. It simply felt right. The sweet aroma of alcohol on his breath that intermingled with his unique scent, it made her relax. It made her trust. A feeling most foreign to her. 

It scared her.

When his arms wrapped around her waist and he tilted his head to deepen their embrace, Tifa pulled back with a start. Eyes wide and lips bruised. With all the restraint she could muster, she wiggled away and walked backwards to the door. 

"I'm-- I'm sorry Zack. I have to go. Thank you for the drink."

With that, she turned and slipped out, rushed down the stairs when she exited without shutting the door behind her.

"Tifa!" Zack followed her to the top of the stairs then stopped and watched her leave, her ponytail bouncing with her retreating steps.

A groan escaped him as he ran both hands through stubborn spikes "smooth, Fair." 

A creak to his left alerted him to Gretta's presence and he looked over with big sad eyes. 

"You heard all of that I'm guessing?"

She shrugged then lifted a small cardboard sign that read "4.5/10"

Zack snorted "Thanks. I do my best." 

Gretta laughed.

  * ●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a cute Zifa on my twitter: https://twitter.com/WindupKuponut/status/1327819691599880192?s=19
> 
> Follow for more and comment/reply ^_^ it makes me incredibly happy to interact with all of you!! So let's hear your thoughts!


End file.
